Whether at school, at the gym, or at home, the storage and/or display of a ball such as, a basketball, football, exercise ball, or the like, can be a frustrating experience. Keeping the ball securely on a shelf, on the floor, or in any other storage location is virtually impossible, because the ball invariably rolls from its desired position. Not only is a loose ball potentially dangerous, but a loose ball is more susceptible to damage. Additionally, loose balls will cause an area to have a cluttered appearance. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mountable ball holder that can securely hold a ball in a desired location. There further exists a need for a mountable ball holder that is easy to use and assemble.